


Waking Dreams, Living Nightmares

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's fantasy is discovered while she's captured by Fifth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dreams, Living Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt: 37. Fantasy at the livejournal community 50_smutlets
> 
> More of a mental intrusion than any actual PHYSICAL rape.

Sam moaned. She wasn't sure if the moan was what had awoken her or if it was a result of the actions that had caused her to moan. Either way, it really didn't matter, she was awake. Wide awake. And the sensations that were spreading forth from her thighs continued.

"Jack…."

His name was like music to her ears, and though she couldn't recall all of the details of the how and why right now, she knew that it felt right.

His hummed reply sent a shiver up her spine and she wondered briefly if he had intended it that way. Her hand traveled its way to his head, her fingers entwining with his hair as she massaged his scalp and urged him further.

Jack's nose nudged her gently, his hands moving up her thighs to cup her buttocks, bringing her knees up and allowing him better access to her. He lowered his head, allowing his lips and tongue to touch her. Her nails instinctively dug into the flesh of his scalp as her hips moved closer to him and she sighed in pleasure.

She loved this man. Loved how he made her feel. Loved all of the things he did to her.

She tried to think back, tried to remember – their first 'date', first kiss, the first time they'd made love… but no matter how hard she'd tried she couldn't get the details to come forth. Her mind was in conflict. The majority of her thoughts were on the here and now. On Jack and every wonderful sensation that he continued to create. A small voice, however; spoke up through the jumble of quivers and shakes that wracked her body at Jack's ministrations.

The voice shouted through the building ecstasy. Shouted that something was wrong, it didn't fit. Shouted at her that things just didn't add up and she should trust the math. Screamed that the muscle convulsion that was beginning to course through her abdomen was too empty, too hollow, to be caused by Jack O'Neill.

Tension wracked her frame and her grip on Jack's head was so fierce that she thought she might smother him. Grasping his shoulders she urged him up, desperate to feel his lips against hers.

The sheet fell away and she drew him near, her lips meeting his as they joined and she fell over the precipice on which she had been so precariously balanced.

Her cries registered with her ears as the white flash faded from her eyes. The quiet early morning calm of her bedroom dissolving only to be replaced by the grey blocked design of the Replicator cell, Fifth's twisted smile staring back at her.

"Would this be a secret fantasy I've stumbled across, Samantha?"


End file.
